The present invention relates to a gas control valve, a hob and a gas oven.
A gas control valve for a gas hob can comprise a valve body, which is accommodated in a valve housing. To control a flow of combustion gas which flows through the gas control valve, the valve body is rotatably accommodated in the valve housing. The valve body can be rotated from a closed position into an open position and beyond the open position into a low-flame position. The flow of combustion gas flowing through the gas control valve can be continuously adjusted between the open position and the low-flame position. It is desirable for an increased burner output to be available at least occasionally.
DE 10 2010 030 944 A1 describes a method and a gas oven, in which in addition to a standard gas flow, an additional gas flow can be adjusted. Both gas flows are supplied to the same gas burner.